


Night On The Town

by knilttehr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, In a Car, Link is Gay, M/M, Modern Day, Smut, Unsafe driving, rhink, semi public blow jobs, teen rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: Link gets stranded after a night out and has no way home. By chance an old project partner decides to come pick him up and take him home. Link really owes him one.





	Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> hi god i’ve had the worst writers block for so long all this time all i’ve wanted to do was write but i cannot for the life of me churn out anything without almost injuring myself at the intensity of how hard i am pushing my brain, so this is a messy messy work that i’m only partially happy with because i finally FINALLY got something out of my brain, even though it’s not very good at all. i just hope it opened a gate that will help me write more again and help me find a flow again! so yeah enjoy. also i so want to write this into a long multi chapter fic as link as a bad boy rebel in high school and he’s openly gay!and it’d be a modern day fic....god lemme know if it’s something i should consider!!

Link chewed down on his lip as he scrolled through his phone contacts, chastising himself for not planning a way home earlier. He had snuck out to meet up with a few friends at the nearest gay bar, using fakes, so calling either of his parents was out of the question. His only friends he knew who had access to cars had been with him that night and they were all inebriated, still soaking up the last few hours they had before the bar closed for the night.

Again, that was out of the question. He clicked his tongue as his uber app declined his request due to insufficient funds for the third time that night. He only had enough for the ride to the bar and a few drinks.

Restless, Link considered the walk. It couldn’t be that far, surely? He flicked open his Maps app and typed in his home address, timing his journey home to be at 50 minutes at walking speed. He groaned, closing his eyes tightly, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration. Really, though, he had no other choice...

Just as he had accepted defeat and begun trudging his way home, clutching his phone to himself waiting to hear Siri direct him, he heard a notification ding. He’d assumed it would be his friends at the bar sending him Snapchats of the drinks they’d ordered but it took him a moment to recognise the user that flashed in his notifications. therhettmc .

Weird, he thought, checking the time. It was 2am. Rhett was that tall kid he’d done a work project with a few months back for their science class, right? The one with the really nice hands...that sweet eyed boy who would always stare when he thought Link didn’t notice. Still walking, he swiped open the snapchat quickly, curious. It was just a black screen, with the time sticker placed in the corner and the word “streaks” underneath it. He furrowed his brow, realising it must’ve been a mistake, and locked his phone, sighing. His mind wandered a little before he remembered something.

Rhett used to drive them from school to his house so they could work on their project together. Rhett had a car. Rhett was awake.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly opened Snapchat and his contact with Rhett, typing quickly.

 

 _Rhett_ , he sent.

 

He considered it for a second. It’d be rude to ask. He couldn’t ask Rhett, this kid he barely knew to come and pick him up in the middle of the night. He really should just suck it up and keep walking.

A small icon appeared on the lower left hand side of Link’s screen, it was Rhett’s bitmoji. He was typing something, and Link thought hard.

 

hey Link! that wasn’t meant for you. sorry if the notification woke u up 😥

 

Link smiled at the small emoji and shook his head, typing his response.

 

 _i_ _was_ _already_ _awake_. _i_ _just_ _needed_ _to_ _ask_ _you_ _a_ _favor_.

 

Rhett’s bitmoji began typing before stopping, and waiting. Link really shouldn’t be going around asking people for favors. But god, he was desperate.

 

 _u_ _can_ _say_ _no_ _if_ _u_ _like_ _Rhett_... _but_ _i’m_ _out_ _of_ _town_ _with_ _no_ _way_ _home_. Send.

 

 _i_ _would_ _Owe_ _you_ _big_ _time_. Send.

 

Rhett started typing again.

 

Omg Link. it’s so late.

 

Link furrowed his brow, fair enough, he knew he shouldn’t have asked. He just needed to keep walking. Unless...

 

send me ur location. i’ll come rn.

 

Sighing a sigh of relief, Link quickly sent his location along with an apology and a promise to make it up to Rhett.

 

be there soon.

 

And Rhett’s bitmoji disappeared. Link felt a little guilty, for sure. He’s not sure any of his friends back at the bar would do anything so quickly for him. Thinking back, Rhett had always been kind and thoughtful when they were working on their project together. He felt a little guilty for somewhat ghosting him after they had completed it, he had been so nice to him. And now he was coming to pick him up in the dead of the night just like that.

Link found a bench to sit on while he waited, appreciative for the rest after the short walk. He unlocked his phone and snapped a quick selfie of himself with the caption “Sorry!” and a sheepish look on his face, before sending it to Rhett. He laughed quietly upon noticing Rhett had added to his Story that day, and clicked on it, intrigued.

Rhett had propped his phone up on a table to record himself playing guitar. God, he was good. Link could faintly recognise the tune, but with his 2am brain he couldn’t remember the name of the song. And wow...those hands are still nice. He clicked through his story, stopping on one where he was filming himself with different filters, laughing at the camera. It made Link laugh, too.

Headlights approaching in the distance pulled Link out of his thoughts and his phone, and he sprung to his feet. He waved down the car that had slowed further up the street, and made his way toward it. Rhett flashed his lights at him and Link swiftly crossed over to his car, fumbling as he opened the door to get inside.

“Hi, oh my god Rhett I’m so sorry, thank you for coming, I owe you big time, you really didn’t have to-“

“Hi, Link,” Rhett cut him off. “Don’t sweat it, okay?” he smiled at him sweetly, his eyes clearly tired, but as bright and as beautiful as Link remembered them being, and Link smiled back. Rhett turned to the road again and Link sat back, pulling his seatbelt on.

After a few moments of silence Rhett spoke up.

“What’re you doing out here at this time, Link?” he mused, a hint of concern in his voice.

Link chuckled a little.

“Just...ya know. Night on the town.”

Rhett hummed.

“Ah. I see.”

“I could ask you the same.” Link teased.

“Why are you up at this ungodly hour anyway? Sending ‘streaks’?”

“A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do, Lincoln.” he explained, shaking his head and shrugging.

Link didn’t ask him to expand on that.

“Well... I still owe you big time,” Link sighed. “I could kiss you but I left my tits at home.”

It was a joke, but the silence that followed was deafening. Maybe it was too far for the straight boy. Maybe it was the word “tits”.

Link glanced over at Rhett, who was seemingly unaffected by Link’s comment, except for the bright tinge of red in his cheeks. Link was too distracted to realise that Rhett had stopped the car when he jolted forward in his seat. He turned to Rhett, confused, who was staring at him intently. Hungrily.

Link didn’t know how the tension in the air had gone from 0-100 in a matter of seconds but it had everything to do with the glint in Rhett’s stare as he looked Link up and down, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. Link thought he should maybe feel scared. But he felt everything just the opposite.

Rhett unbuckled his belt and leaned in carefully, Link quietly mirroring him. When their lips met Link’s mouth fell open, inviting, waiting for Rhett. Rhett swiped his tongue against Link’s and groaned. He brought his hand up to cup Link’s face, guiding his head back to kiss down his jaw and neck, tasting his sweet salty skin, wanting to mark it. Link whimpered in disbelief.

A loud beep shook them from their moment and they sprung back to their original positions, Rhett speeding off and away from the car behind them.

It was quiet for a little bit before Link broke out into infectious laughter, bubbling a laugh out of Rhett before they were wheezing in their seats. The car behind them had turned into a street and Link hummed in approval, reaching a hand over to caress Rhett’s neck, trailing it down his chest before stopping square on his stomach. Their laughter had ceased fast. Rhett was still driving.

“This okay?” Link asked, sliding his hand down to Rhett’s thigh.

Rhett bit his lip and nodded, glancing a look down at the bulge in his pants. Link licked his lips involuntarily.

“Keep driving,” Link instructed, twisting himself in the passenger seat. He cupped his hand over the quickly growing bulge in Rhett’s pants, rubbing it to full hardness. Rhett inhaled sharply, his driving slowing a little as Link popped the button on his pants.

“This is so unsafe,” Rhett remarked, moaning quickly after as Link reached into his pants.

Link clicked his tongue. “You want me to stop?”

“No,” he grumbled, dropping one hand from the wheel and grasping Link’s wrist connected to the hand in his pants, shoving it in deeper. He turned to look Link in the eyes, and Link could see how bad he wanted this, god, he wanted it bad.

Rhett released his grip from Link as Link worked his cock out of his pants, holding it for a moment to marvel at it.

“Jesus, Rhett,” Link mumbled. He was already leaking. Just from that.

Link pumped him once, carefully watching Rhett, ensuring he didn’t drive them into a tree. Rhett hummed, biting hard down on his lower lip as Link moved his hand again, stroking his cock in a slow rhythm. Above him Rhett was making the gentlest noises he had ever heard. Link felt the inside of his pants swell. Oh.

Link carefully picked up the pace as Rhett drove along, collecting his precome and slathering it down his cock, catching the glimmer in every street light they passed. He wanted to taste it.

Without warning he leaned down and sucked the tip into his mouth, causing a very loud and sudden screeching halt from Rhett driving the car. He pulled off for a moment to glare at Rhett, challenging him, before sinking his mouth down around him again. Rhett moaned loudly, but he surely enough started to drive again. Link was amazed.

Link used his mouth and tongue as best as he could to pleasure Rhett, lining a prominent vein with his tongue which made Rhett’s thighs clench, and a wonderful sounding “ _Link_ ,” poured from his mouth. Link thought he could come from the sound alone if he tried.

He bobbed his head in rhythm now, desperate to make Rhett climax, desperate to taste him down his throat. Rhett was whimpering, pulling on and off the accelerator, his eyes beginning to roll.

“Please,” Rhett sighed. “...please.”

Link chanced one last look at the disheveled and desperate look on Rhett’s face before bringing his hand to join his mouth, working with all his effort on Rhett’s cock to bring him off. Rhett had fully stopped the car now, shallowly thrusting into Link’s mouth in time with his movements.

Link felt him bump the back of his throat and his eyes were beginning to water but he was so close, he couldn’t stop now. He hollowed out his cheeks, letting Rhett lift himself and fuck his mouth, his groans sending vibrations through Rhett’s cock. Rhett’s movements grew urgent, before Link reached his hand to press down on the pressure growing in his jeans, rocking slightly.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett cried out, gripping a hand in Link’s hair before exploding down Link’s throat, whimpering and groaning as he rode out his orgasm. Link swallowed him down as best he could, some of Rhett’s come dribbling out of his mouth and back down his cock and balls, as he humped against his hand and sucked Rhett through the after shocks, he came in his jeans, sighing in a much quieter relief than Rhett, but his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

He finally pulled off of Rhett’s softening cock, wiping his mouth and tucking him away, as he grabbed him by the collar to kiss him fiercely.

“That was so hot,” Rhett breathed, tasting himself in Link’s mouth.

“Mhmm..” Link agreed, feeling the wetness in his underwear start to bleed through.

“Well...” Rhett chuckled. “We’re here.”

Link pulled away to look up, and they had in fact arrived at Link’s home. Time sure did fly. He just hoped nobody looked out the window when they had stopped. He shook his head before kissing Rhett firmly once more, sighing deeply.

“Listen,” Link pressed. “If you’re willing to come pick me up in the middle of the night any other time, let me know.”

Rhett smiled, squeezing Link’s side playfully. Link stepped out of the car and had one last look at Rhett sitting in the driver seat, looking completely fucked.

“Of course.” Rhett agreed, smirking.

 

“Besides, I think now I owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! comments & kudos make me write more!! :-)


End file.
